Admitelo
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Para Sherry no era fácil olvidar a ese hombre, a pesar de sus diferencias…Ella termino enamorándose de él.


_**Hola!, me presento Jenny Heidern :D es mi primer fic de Resident Evil, espero que sea de su agrado n_n**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen.**_

_**Summary: Para Sherry no era fácil olvidar a ese hombre, a pesar de sus diferencias…Ella termino enamorándose de él.**_

* * *

_**Admitelo**_

Observando la luna llena desde la terraza de su nuevo departamento, ella cerraba sus ojos para sentir la suave brisa fresca del invierno, cada vez que dormía, soñaba con él, aunque no quiera igual soñaba con ese hombre, después de todo lo que pasaron en Edonia, en China y tras ganarle al Ustanak, todos esos sucesos ¿Habrán quedado en el pasado? Como ella siempre trataba de olvidar, no. Para Sherry no era fácil olvidar aquellos momentos peligrosos en las que paso con Jake.

Dos años de lo ocurrido, las cosas se calmaron un poco y la joven podrá pasar tranquila sus vacaciones… ¿Tranquila? Eso desearía, a pesar que lo odiaba por cómo se comportaba, Sherry parecía la niñera de Jake.

—"_Me salvaste" _—recordaba con la voz de Jake. —_"Gracias"_— esas palabras se quedaron guardadas en su mente, al fin y acabo, él le agradeció.

Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapo de sus labios, pues al recordar esas palabras también recordó ese momento, cuando ambos acabaron con el Ustanak. Ella había apoyado su mano, arriba de la mano de él.

Después todo eso termino cuando, pasaron unos largos dos años y ambos tomaron caminos diferentes, el joven se quedo en Europa, mientras que ella había vuelto a los Estados Unidos; Sherry pasaba el tiempo estando con Claire a quien admiraba mucho aparte de Leon, quienes fueron sus salvadores en Raccoon City.

Esta vez, la joven se encontraba sola en su departamento, volvió a entrar al living encendió el televisor y cambiaba de canales buscando algo entretenido para ver, al no encontrar nada lo apago para después dirigirse a su habitación; las paredes de allí eran blancas con detalles celestes, su cama tenia sabanas rosadas con dibujos de flores blancas y algunos muebles como un ropero e una mesita de noche para decorar. Se acostó en su cama sin taparse con la sabana, apoyo su rostro arriba de la almohada, se quedo así por unas horas…Hasta quedar completamente dormida.

—_Jake…_—susurro ella abrazando su almohada.

— ¿Desde cuando súper chica sueña conmigo? —le pregunto en tono burlón. Sherry, abrió sus ojos al escuchar esa voz masculina, por un momento pensó que fue un sueño pero cuando, ella toco su rostro fue real…Tan real que se levanto de golpe de su cama. — ¡Jake! ¿Qué haces aquí? —indago perpleja al encontrar a su compañero sentado en su cama, disfrutando del momento incomodo de ella.

—A ver…Viaje desde Europa para llegar a los Estados Unidos, con un nuevo objetivo—respondió este al sonreír de lado.

— ¿Nuevo objetivo? —volvió a indagar la joven frunciendo el ceño.

Jake se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia ella, quien se puso de brazos cruzados, aun todavía no comprendía lo que le quería decir, después de todo… ¿Cuándo llego? ¿De qué objetivo está hablando?

—No me mires así…—le decía el llevándose la mano a la nuca, se acercaba poco a poco hacia ella, —Admite que me extrañaste por lo menos. —

—…No—mintió la joven al desviar su mirada, ni ella misma sabía lo que estaba diciendo, su orgullo le impedía decir que lo extrañaba mucho, la verdad, se puso feliz al volverlo ver, bueno por lo menos sabe que está bien.

—Sabes… No te creo nada— el joven se sentó de nuevo a la cama, se le quedo observando, sospechaba, porque algo le decía que no era verdad. —Ayer llegue de España y me entere que alguien me extrañaba…O eso yo crei. —musito este al mirar hacia la ventana.

La chica se sienta a su lado, inclinando su cabeza, suspira resignada para después dirigirle la mirada a este. — ¿Quién te dijo eso? —pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

—Una tal Claire Redfield, ni si quiera se, ¿cómo consiguió mi numero?

—Bueno creo que eso no es necesario.

—Ella era la hermana de Chris ¿no?

—Así es, debería dejar un poco de controlarme. —insinuó en tono molesta.

—Creo que no te quiere ver triste, eso todo súper chica, ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi objetivo?

—Sí, dime—decía curiosa.

—Desde que aquella mujer me salvo la vida, la acompañe al aeropuerto y me dio un abrazo como despedida…Pero yo quería otra cosa— le dijo Jake al sonreír de lado. El la miro a los ojos azules, estaba nervioso, porque después de todo lo que ocurrió hace dos años atrás, termino tomarla afecto a su compañera, Jake Muller no solo regreso por petición de Claire, también fue por otra cosa: volverla ver, era lo que más deseaba. Sherry se le quedo mirando, hasta que el muchacho la tomo de la barbilla y asomaba su rostro poco a poco, terminando de unir sus labios en un apasionado beso, por la cual, ambos lo correspondieron.

—Al fin pude robarte un beso, jajaj—dijo en tono burlón. Ella se llevo sus dedos a sus labios, tal vez era difícil admitirlo, pero lo extrañaba aparte también deseaba que sucediera otra cosa en el aeropuerto, aunque no sucedió; lo único que la joven pudo hacer en ese momento triste, fue abrazarlo fuerte. En cambio, el muchacho quería robarle un beso y decirle "hasta luego", pero sucedió todo lo contrario.

Las mejillas de Sherry se pusieron rojizas, por lo que acaba de ocurrir, era su primer beso y con la persona que alguna vez tuvo que protegerlo, también ¿lo esperaba? O ¿menos lo esperaba?.

—Jake… —le dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

—Súper chica, admite que me extrañaste…—musito el joven poniéndose de brazos cruzados mientras sonreía de lado.

—No te extrañe— le dijo ella en tono irónico. El muchacho da media vuelta y se dirige hacia la puerta, apenas al apoyar sus dedos en el picaporte sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura en un cálido abrazo, miro de reojo y era Sherry quien no dejaba de abrazarlo, este voltea y la vuelve a mirar a los ojos.

—Te extrañe mucho Jake— admitía.

Este le beso en la frente y luego la abrazo, —_Entonces me quedare contigo_—le susurraba en el oído— _Además, te falto admitir otra cosa más aparte que me extrañabas_—

—Está bien, te amo Jake—hablo Sherry mirándolo a los ojos.

—Viste que no es difícil admitir ciertas cosas—dijo en tono burlón y después se rio.

—Te falta admitirlo…Jake.

Se llevo su mano a su nuca, cada vez se ponía un poco incomodo el ambiente…Suspiro derrotado y tenía que admitirlo, al verla que estaba esperando su respuesta, rio nervioso para después poder terminar la frase.

—Súper chica, yo también te extrañaba y-y que mas da… te amo—la volvió a atraerla hacia él para besarla otra vez.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Y ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado :D**_

_**Bueno me despido **_

_**Sayonara **_

_**Atte. J.H**_


End file.
